The Grand Masked Ball
by Sadist-By-Heart
Summary: One-Shot Larxene X Marluxia.


The grand masked ball, a prestigious event attended by the upper classes. Every year hundreds of masked ladies and gentlemen would flock to this world known occasion. It was a night to forget any problems, to let your hair down and dance the night away anonymously. Unknown to the other members of the Organization Larxene attended this event; she would portal a fair distance away and walk the rest, in an attempt to not draw any attention to herself.

Every year a masked male would watch from a distance, yet to dance with the savage nymph. His shoulder length pink hair and muscular frame certainly caught the eye of many ladies; however he only had eyes for one. Tonight would be the night that the two nobodies would prove you don't need a heart … to feel loved.

--

Larxene walked graciously down the street. Her ball gown was as dark as the night but sparkled as bright as the stars that filled it. The nymph certainly turned a few heads. The hall itself was a sight to behold; it would make any royalty green with envy if they could not attend.

"Your invitation please Madame" politely requested one of the gentleman standing patiently at the door.

"Certainly" smiled Larxene, pulling the invitation out of her clutch purse.

Once the invitation was accepted Larxene was welcomed into the grand hall. Hundred year old paintings dressed the walls, depicting how dance has evolved over the years. Many couples waltzed around the long dance hall as those without partners smiled and waited for someone to take their hand. It was not long before a gentleman came up to Larxene.

"Please may I have this dance" asked the well spoken gentleman.

Larxenes eyes glistened through her mask "I would love to". The male took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As the pair ballroom danced Larxenes eyes kept noticing a tall male looking towards her, strangely enough he was the only male who was not on the dance floor. Something about him seemed familiar; Larxene dismissed these thoughts and continued to dance.

A couple of minutes passed and Larxenes first dance of the evening had come to an end. A curtsy and a bow respectfully ended the dance. "Thank you, I hope to dance with you again", after a smile from Larxene her partner left the dance floor.

Larxenes eyes passed the lone male one more time before she made her way to the bar

"A beautiful lady like you should not be at an event like this, surely you have someone close to your heart" kindly mentioned the bartender

Larxene could not help but lightly chuckle at the irony of the mans sentence, there was _someone_ but it would be impossible to have them close to her heart "I'm afraid not" she replied

The bartender smiled slightly, to not seem rude "Then what will you be having Madame"

"The finest wine you have here" The bartender served Larxene her glass of wine, moving onto the next customer shortly after. Larxene sipped her drink slowly, rarely taking her gaze away from the glass. A small tap on the shoulder broke the nymph out of her day dream like state. Larxene half expected it to be the mysterious lone male, but to her subtle disappointment it wasn't.

"May I have this dance?" courteously asked the male, taking her hand.

Larxene put down her drink and rose from her seat "Of Course"

The masked male made her feel light as a feather, it was certainly not a mistake to say he was an experienced dancer; he was not a foolish male either. Larxene had continuously tried to slyly look away towards that one person who had been catching her attention all night.

"You should ask him to dance" the male whispered

"I will do no such thing" stubbornly replied Larxene

The male spun the nymph and pulled her back "You cannot fool a hearts desire"

"A hearts desire……you have no clue, I cannot desire because I..." Larxene stopped herself in mid sentence, she stepped backwards slightly "I'm sorry I have to go". The masked male watched as Larxene swerved around the other dancers, making her way out onto the balcony.

Larxene tightly grabbed the white marbled edge of the balcony, her teeth gritted together in an attempt to hold her anger in. "_How much longer must I watch what I don't have"_ she screamed in her mind. Without her knowing the male had followed her up the stairs to the balcony and presuming she was cold placed his jacket around her shoulders.

"You have been staring at me all night, why?" asked Larxene

The male kept himself behind Larxene "We are one in the same, both lack something we want, you are also the most beautiful lady I have seen tonight"

Larxene was far from stupid, that comment registered in her mind quickly "Mar..." Marluxia placed a finger on her lips "Hush now; this is an anonymous ball is it not?"

Marluxia stepped back slightly as Larxene turned herself around to face him. The graceful assassin leant down on one knee and held out a hand "I'm sure you have heard this many times tonight, but may I have this dance with you"

Larxene grabbed his hand and the two began to waltz together, keeping a soft gaze into each others eyes. The balcony was their stage, the moonlight shone solely on them as if they were the only living soles. Marluxia made her feel whole made her feel wanted.

"Isn't it funny" quietly laughed Marluxia

Larxene looked up with a puzzled expression "How so?"

"Tonight we have no rules, no-one to answer to, just the freedom of the music to take us where we want, and you with the grace of a nymph have proven to me that even without hearts……we can feel on top of the world" Marluxia then leant in slowly and kissed Larxene, who in turn gently responded back.

The two continued to dance for what felt like an eternity into the late hours of the morning, another year had passed and tomorrow would just become a day like any other for them.


End file.
